Talk:Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower
Extra stuff Available in this image. Omnibender - Talk - 22:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Here is some more information from that advert: :Full title: :Staff: :* Director: :* Script: :* Character design: :* Music: -　 :Cast: :* Naruto Uzumaki: :* Minato Namikaze: :Taglines: :* :* :* :I hope this is of some use. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What would we do without you? Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Just a note, 龍脈 (long mai) is the Chinese feng shui term for "ley lines", currents of energy that flow beneath the Earth. I translated a bunch of stuff over at Manga Helpers and used it to expand the article a bit. FF-Suzaku (talk) 20:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) New Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6SnzjvaMiI New trailer, people!--'NinjaSheik 18:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) after pein? I hear this takes place after the pein and naruto fight? that true?--Dusk-sama (対談) 10:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's a movie. It's outside of the regular storyline. So to answer your question, no. It does not take place after the Pein and Naruto fight. Kracel (talk) 02:31, July 12, 2010 (UTC) If this movie took place after their fight, then Naruto would've used Sage Mode to battle Puppet Mukade. I would imply that this took place after Jiraiya's death and before Pain attacked the village. -Chalie Boy Stro (FB Connector) Trivia Episode 170, right after Izumo and Kotetsu are talking, there is a poster on the wall that is the same as this movies poster. SimAnt 18:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) In the trailer I saw a kid that looked like Naruto but it wasn't (not talking about Minato) at the risk of exposing a spoiler, (even though movie came out yesterday) could that have been Naruto's son? Maybe one who came from yet another 20 years from future or something? : Sorry to spoil you but that `kid` is actualy Minato, he`s wearing a Yamato-like headband wich hides his hair, that`s why he looks like that Art-is-a-blast (talk) 14:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Information Okay the 4th movie was released July 31st yet no new information on Wiki not on the plot, characters or jutsu nothing, nada, zip WHY! :Nobody's seen it with subtitles? ''~SnapperT '' 17:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No Japanese contributors too. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) You can watch it now heres a link to where you can watch it: http://www.thenarutoshippuuden.com/naruto-shippuuden-movie-4-the-lost-tower/ Its actually just from a raw camera, so its not that good, no subs either, but you can get a general idea of what happens (and I dont think its the full movie either?-dunno, didnt watch the whole thing) . The ending and begginings are pretty strange though, they are....nah, I wont spoil it for you, but it is odd. That all I'm saying. Enjoy!;D --PuffcIyclopedia (talk) 16:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Since that link is bad, here is moderate quality English-Subbed links(all on youtube): Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 ^_^ (talk) 12:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Loulan? According to Wikipedia, Rouran is, in fact, Loulan, or perhaps was named after it. How reasonable is that? Or is it that we should wait for some official translation? --Kiadony (talk) 14:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's named after that but there is nothing wrong with it. It is reasonable because culture of Japan is heavily influenced by China. Example, Kanji. In my opinion, I think is ok because I always feel Japanese and China are near relative.Bakurayuri (talk) 12:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sara Anybody else realize Sara looks identical to Kushina when she was a girl? That was answered in Talk:Sara. --Ilnarutoanime (Talk- -Images) 12:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) About the fourth trivia point I assume the trivia point regarding the mistake of listing the Rasengan is based on the original Japanese version. If that's the case and the trivia is accurate, then the English dub actually corrected the statement. I just watched the English version and in it, Jiraiya states that it took him a year to master the Rasengan AFTER it Minato took three years to create it. I'll add it if others also feel it is worthy of note, but I would like to ask that someone with access to the Japanese version check the line again, as Jiraiya was clearly showing Minato that he had finally completed it, right before Minato left for Roran.--Soul reaper (talk) 14:26, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :I just checked a few different subs and all of them cite Minato as the creator, with Jiraiya learning it later. If no one objects then I will remove the trivia point as it seems like someone misunderstood what was being said.--Soul reaper (talk) 02:52, June 20, 2014 (UTC)